Hyperion Locations
The Hyperion is an enormous ship, larger than any other military vessel and only surpassed in size by the largest civilian cruise liners. It is a flying city and fortress all rolled into one. General Overview The Hyperion is laid out inverted from most ship designs. Instead of most ship systems being clustered internally and surrounded by living quarters and other living facilities, the Hyperion's crew quarters are clustered together and surrounded by the majority of the ship's systems. This creates a centralized "town" where the crew lives and goes about their daily routine when off duty. One of the driving concepts behind this design was the intent to shield the crew from massive casualties during combat. Any superficial hit to a traditionally designed vessel will generally directly hit a crew compartment. Even if it is not a critical blow, it will likely cause enough damage to kill those persons inside via concussion, explosion or fire, or from decompression. Crew members are thus killed in their bunks before they know what is happening. The trade off is of course exposing the ship's systems to more direct fire, but luckily most of the vulnerable areas are unmanned or lightly manned. Ship components are not as fragile as human bodies and can survive many minor hits. Even when taken offline, systems can be fixed or replaced while human lives cannot. It is uncertain whether this design trend would catch on, but it was decided to go through with this experiment on the Titan Class Battlestars. Specific Locations The overall size of the ship as well as the slightly unconventional layout combine to make the ship fairly difficult to navigate, especially for new transfers to the vessel. Below are several major areas of the ship. Command Locations The "Command" section of the ship is located in the fore of the Battlestar toward the nose of the ship and includes all the following locations unless noted otherwise. Combat Information Center The Combat Information Center (CIC) AKA "The Bridge" is the central nerve center of the ship. All information is relayed here and all orders and then sent from this location out to the various department of the ship and/or other ships of the Fleet. The CIC is filled with individual computer stations for the various CIC officers ring around the perimeter of the room. There are also general display screens and general purpose terminals for the command staff to use toward the more open center of the room. War Room The War Room is where major operations are planned and military briefings for the senior staff are held. The war room will typically have maps and information on various screens detailing friendly and enemy strength across all of known space. The CIC deals at a local tactical level while the War Room deals with the wider strategic level of warfare. Auxiliary Control Auxiliary Control is a small secondary CIC located near the aft of the ship. If particular systems are not responding to orders from the CIC or in a worst case scenario where the CIC has taken a direct hit, the ship can be controlled from this position. Offices and Conference Rooms Small administrative offices, conference rooms, press rooms, etc. can all be found in the command section of the ship. These rooms see various uses for governmental functions, military administrative duties, and even impromptu judicial hearings. Flight Pods Hyperion has two (Port and Starboard) flight pods that house its large air wing. The pods are capable of retracting into the ship either for protection in combat or to see them off and pressurize them when receiving small craft or simply wanting more usable space. However, unlike Galactica the ship does not need to retract the flight pods in order to jump. Hanger The top section of the flight pod is the hanger. Generally, the hanger is completely open to the vacuum of space. All craft wishing to dock with Hyperion (conventionally rather than docking at a minor airlock) will have to land in one of the hangers. Once landed, the ship may be lowered into the deck below, form a seal with a hanger airlock, remain stationary and be accessed by space walk in pressurized suits, or wait for the entire flight pod to retract and the entire hanger to be pressurized. Control Tower Each flight pod has a control tower at located at the center of the hanger. The control tower is a small CIC-like room that visually observes the entire hanger and also has DRADIS screens to monitor all traffic to and from the ship. From here, a LSO coordinates all takeoffs and landings. Deck The deck is the area directly beneath the hanger. This is the "garage" of the ship where all Vipers and Raptors are stored when not in use. It is also where the deck gang maintains and repairs them in between missions. Launch Tubes Vipers are launched from tubes lining the exterior wall of the deck. Deck crews run the Viper forward into the tube, a door closed behind it sealing the deck off from the tube, then the end of the tube opens to space, and finally the Vipers is launched from the ship. In the Original Series, Vipers launched on their own power with afterburners. In the re-imagined series (the universe which we use) the Vipers are instead catapulted from the tubes via a magnetic locking mechanism (maglock). Launch Booth As mentioned above, the Vipers are launched from the ship. Therefore, pilots have little to no control of this. There is a launch booth between every other launch tube which services the tube to its left and right (i.e. there are half as many booths as tubes). From this tube, a member of the deck crew monitors the Viper's launch and will actually catapult the ship out into space. For routine operations in which only a few Vipers are launching (e.g. a CAP rather than a full-fledged battle in which the entire wing is being launched) then the LSO might personally launch the ship from the control tower. Elevators Located opposite of the tubes, toward the interior side of the flight pod, are elevators that lift ships to and from the hanger above. Like the launch tubes, the hangers have a double door system which prevents the deck from being exposed to the vacuum of space. Raptors must launch by being lifted up to the hanger and taking off conventionally under their own power. Vipers can be raised to the hanger and launch this way as well but it is far more common for them to launch via the launch tubes. Both Raptors and Vipers are brought back down to the deck via these elevators after having landed in the hanger. Pilot Ready Rooms Just off the flight pod is a small area dedicated to the pilots and their preparations. The Ready Room area includes one large auditorium like room from which the CAG can address the entire Air Wing. There are also smaller auditorium like classrooms from which the CAG or a junior officer can conduct briefings, classroom instruction, and the like for groups the size of a squadron. The CAG and Deputy CAG also have small offices in this area for their administrative duties. Sickbay The Hyperion has a massive and fully stocked medical facility to treat all needs for the crew. The sickbay treats standard health concerns such as regular physicals, possible psychiatric needs, surgical operations, the occasional birth, etc. In addition, the sickbay of course is prepared to treat all means of combat related injury from the effects of vacuum to severe bleeding, burns to radiation poisoning. The sickbay is arranged much like a hospital with one central emergency area with many side wings off of it. These areas include recovery rooms, operating rooms, administrative offices, supply storage, etc. The Hyperion's sickbay is generally regarded as the foremost medical facility in the Fleet (rivaled only by the pooled efforts of the medical services on the Asclepius). Hyperion's doctors are considered to be top notch, but the facilities and supplies are also of the highest quality. Hyperion also has more specialized equipment than other basic ship sickbays and can perform nearly any scan or procedure that a hospital on Caprica could. Substations The large primary sickbay is located in the center of the ship, but because Hyperion is so large, sometimes, especially during combat, the wounded cannot be expected to make it all the way to the sickbay for treatment. There are of course mobile teams of medics and doctors that go directly to where they are needed, but not every medical procedure can be done in the middle of a hallway. After stabilizing a patient, they can be moved to one of several medical substations located throughout the ship, small rooms that act as secondary emergency rooms. They are stocked with supplies and ready to perform basic lifesaving procedures. Generally, these substations are not staffed or staffed only with a skeleton crew during noncombat times. Marine The "Marine" section of the ship is located toward the rear of the vessel between the central crew area and Engineering in the far aft of the ship. Offices The marine section includes a small cluster of offices for the administrative duties of the Corps. A few marine officers (notable the Marine CO) as well as the [[Military Positions#Master-at-Arms|Masters-at-Arms are located here where they perform administrative duties which include personnel issues, ship discipline, and criminal investigation. Brig Whether POW or rule-breaking crew member, the brig is where you'll end up. The Hyperion's brig actually includes several secured locations within it including: a large "tank" holding cell for short term and minor infractions; individual cells in a "block" setup for more serious offenses; isolated high security cells; and interrogation/observation rooms. Armories The ship's primary armories are located in the marine section of the ship. The armories fall under the joint authority of the marines guarding them and the quartermasters tracking everything that is taken out of them. One must have a reason to request anything from the armory and everything must be accounted for and replaced once used (i.e. you sign out a gun to take to the range and have to bring it and any bullets you didn't fire back). The only times the strict control of weapons is relaxed are for side arms and in emergency situations when weapons are being handed out left and right. Like the sickbay, there are also numerous sub-armories located throughout the ship. Generally, one will go only to the primary armory for one's needs, but in an emergency situation one would go to the nearest armory to prepare for combat ASAP. Shooting Ranges Several shooting ranges are located in this area of the ship. They are mostly used by marines, but all members of the crew are permitted to practice their marksmanship. This isn't your grandpa's ranch though. The ranges are under strict marine supervision. Kennel The marine section also hosts a small kennel for a few K-9 teams. The dogs are trained for guard duties, tracking and threat detection. Engineering The entire aft section of the ship is "Engineering". Hyperion is powered by six massive engines and numerous Tylium reactors to power them. Other than the few marine guards and patrols, generally only engineers are to be found in this portion of the ship dedicated to making the ship go. Maintenance Areas Hidden out of sight is the Hyperion itself. Behind the rooms and between the corridors are cramped, dark, and cold access areas. Electrical, communications, power, heat, air, water, fuel, sewage... it all moves through these areas. Engineers access these "unfinished" parts of the ships through panels and other subtle entry points across the ship. Manufacturing Located near the exterior of the ship between the crew area and the flight pods are several mini-factories. These minor industrial facilities help produce everything that the ship requires. Mostly this means munitions (Shells, missiles, and bullets for Hyperion's guns, the Air Wing, and for small arms) but also replacement parts or in some cases entire new fabrications of small ships or even portions of the larger Hyperion. More mundane gear and equipment can also be produced although these orders are low on the current wartime list of priorities. Tanks Hyperion has reserve tanks for both Tylium fuel and water which are maintained as part of engineering and are located throughout the ship (generally near the exterior of the vessel for tanking purposes to other vessels and simple available space). Hyperion cannot produce new Tylium but the Battlestar does have very efficient recycling capabilities for its water supply. Crew Quarters The crew quarters are the heart of the ship, the "town" at the center of Hyperion. Quarters are typically designed for ten crew members. There are ten bunks (berthings) set up in bunk-bed fashion. Each crew member has one of the bunks, a footlocker, and a standing locker as well. There is typically one large or several small tables in the center of the room for whatever purposes the crew needs (eating, recreation, paperwork, etc.). Quarters are always assigned by department (pilots together, CIC officers together, marines together, etc.). Officers of a department will be quartered together and enlisted will be together. After that, individual squads/squadrons/teams/watches of a department are quartered together. Quarters transfers can be arranged so friends can be with friends, sometimes someone will transfer to a new unit but retain their old quarters, and occasionally a handful of overflow from one unit might spill into the spare bunks of another. These cases, however, are the rare exception (the first being the most uncommon and the last being the most likely). Furthermore, the department quarters are generally clustered together (e.g. several rooms of marines are all together in the same corridor) and located in the general vicinity of the occupants' action stations. Pilots and deckhands generally quarter toward the port and starboard sides of the ship near the flight pods; CIC officers generally quarter toward the front of the ship; Engineers quarter toward the aft; Marines quarter central and aft (but generally fore of the engineers); gunners quarter along the perimeter particularly on the top and bottom decks; and other support staff will generally quarter in the center of the ship. A list of PC quartering assignments can be found here. Bathrooms Bathrooms are shared facilities between several quarters (i.e. each room does not have its bathroom). These facilities like the rest of the Colonial Fleet are gender blind and thus there is no ladies' room and mens' room. Toilets, showers, etc. provide some level of privacy (fully enclosed toilet stalls for toilets, and stalls with a curtain for showers) but still might be a bit much for the terribly modest or those afraid their perverted crewmates might pull back the curtain. Exceptions Most crew members share the same experience. There are however exceptions to the crowded living arrangements. The CO and XO have large personal quarters that also double as personal offices. The other senior department heads have shared quarters with one other senior officer. Crew members with families (especially those with children) might have separate family quarters and civilians can also be assigned to separate quarters. Crew Facilities Alongside all the living arrangements are all the required amenities to keep the crew alive and happy. Mess Halls In the mess (or galley) meals are served around the clock and the type of food available is not time specific. This is due to the watch rotation, the 24/7 nature of the ship, and the fact that in space the "time of day" doesn't really matter all too much. One goes to the mess when hungry and can expect food to be waiting. There are of course times when the food is slightly fresher than others (generally the start of every shift i.e. every four hours). It is important to note that there is not just one big mess on the ship, nor does everyone necessarily eat in the same mess. There is the large general mess, the Chiefs' Mess, and the Officers' Mess. The quality of food (i.e. bland long term military rations) doesn't change much between them. The main difference is the company, the atmosphere, and to a small extent the preparation (the Admiral's meat paste isn't served in the same ringed cylinder like it just got plopped out of a can). General (Enlisted) Mess The general mess is what everyone thinks of, a large crowded and noisy cafeteria type area with all kinds of folk around. This is correct to an extent. The general mess is open to any and everyone, but it is the only place where enlisted can eat. Chiefs' Mess No one but Chief Petty Officers and Master Chief Petty Officers (Gunnery Sergeants and Sergeant Majors) can eat in this mess. It is the smallest and most exclusive on the ship, reserved only for the senior NCOs. Keep in mind that this exclusion INCLUDES officers. Enlisted, junior NCOs, and officers may, however, be invited it for a meal and it is considered a great honor. Officers' Mess The officers' mess is likewise restricted only to officers. Generally, enlisted and NCOs will never be invited here. Often times, the officers' mess takes on a more formal atmosphere which drives junior officers away to the general mess where they can be rowdy, interact with the enlisted they command, etc. and eat without the pressure of sitting next to the CO. Lounges Serving aboard a ship can be boring in peace and stressful in war. The crew doesn't have a home to return to at the end of the day so they can go to numerous lounges around the crew area. Generally, the lounges have nice (for the military) furniture, music, and drinks. It is a place to socialize and hang out, maybe play a hand of Triad. Gyms What would military life be without some physical fitness. The ship is equipped with several locations to keep the crew in top shape. There are all sorts of machines and weights to keep up one's strength. There are also areas to practice hand-to-hand combat and other forms of martial arts. If a treadmill isn't enough for you, then there are always miles of corridors to jog. Recreation Rooms The Rec Rooms are a bit less "classy" than the lounges and can also serve as athletic facilities that are more recreational than the gyms. Full on sparring, games of pick-up Pyramid, holoband activities, etc. Anything that you'd want to do on your free time that can't really be done someplace else can be done here. Other Amenities The crew area also has a laundry, library, quartermaster (for issued equipment and also a small store), etc. Miscellaneous Gun Stations Lining the perimeter of the ship are numerous gun stations ranging from small point defense turrets to large rail guns. These guns are connected to nearby magazines where their munitions are stored behind even more ship armor. Like engineering, few ever go to this area of the ship besides the gun crews that get into their positions which are customized and designed for one thing, combat. The gun stations are generally dark and cramped, not made for people to walk around or hang out. The gun stations are among the most exposed parts of the ship and during combat they are among the hardest hit. Therefore, gun crews will frequently wear equipment like the pilots' flight suits to protect them from the very real danger of decompression. Thus protected, crews can continue fighting even if their compartment is breached, they can find their way back to safer compartments if their weapon too is down, or in the event they are spaced, they can be rescued by SAR. Memorial Wall The Memorial Wall is a corridor of the ship forward toward the CIC that has been turned into a shrine to those lost in the Fall and the war since. Pictures of loved ones adorn the walls. Category:General Info